


His Smile is Worth It All

by SunshineSuperman (JonesyAndrews)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonesyAndrews/pseuds/SunshineSuperman
Summary: Last minute shopping was a bad idea, and Bruce knew it. But he hadn't anticipated falling in love with anyone. Much less Superman himself, Clark Kent.





	His Smile is Worth It All

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce is a softy, let him be soft, ok?

Sometimes, Christmas dragged. It just did. The bright lights, the happy singing, the  _cold_. It was... horrible. Even when wearing a scarf over his nose and cheeks, fleece-lined gloves, a knitted cap on his head, his heaviest woolen coat, a warm, thick sweater, and a pair of sturdy jeans, Bruce still felt the cold cut through to his bones as he walked through the shopping district in downtown. The windows shone with yellow and reds and greens and blues, making the whole area look mystical, especially as the heavy flakes of snow started to fall.

Last minute shopping was a bad idea, and Bruce knew it. But he hadn't anticipated falling in love with anyone. Much less Superman himself, Clark Kent.

So, at a loss as to what to get the epitome of sunshine and hope for a Christmas gift, Bruce took to the shops. He knew Clark couldn't be a vain man. Jewelry and fancy watches and clothes just didn't suit him. He stood in front of a grill set window display. Farm boys like barbecues, right?

He huffed and moved on.

His phone rang. The display on his smartwatch read "D. Prince". He pressed answer and the line clicked on in his earpiece.

"Diana," he answered.

There was a soft laugh. "Is that all I get, Bruce?"

Diana had this way of breaking Bruce's hard shell, getting to his soft center faster than anyone could ever have done. He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm a little... occupied."

"I see," she said, a light static buffering the microphone on her phone. "And what has you so... 'occupied'?"

Scoffing, Bruce smiled. "I'll never tell."

"You never do," Diana laughed. "Turn around, Bruce."

And Bruce did. Diana was walking towards him, a flowing red cloak draped around her frame. He could see she was in her hero's uniform, the warrior's crown shining dully in the multi-coloured lights. Kids started at her in wonder, adults not too different in their admiration. They all knew who she was, the shining star of the Justice League, the example of love and determination from Themyscira. Bruce heard a child shout out to her on her end of the phone line and she turned, greeting that child with a glowing smile.

“If you're busy…” Bruce said, smiling at her from down the block. She glanced at him, with a ‘wait there’ look as she signed a few scraps of paper for the kids. The parents were smiling as they led their kids away, freeing Diana to meet Bruce. He smiled at her as they headed into a store, Bruce taking off his hat and loosening his scarf.

“Patrolling?” he asked simply, to which she nodded.

“Barry took over for me. I was on my way to the manor when I saw you.” She smiled one of her disarming smiles. “What are you doing out?”

“I told you,” Bruce said, “I'll never tell.”

Diana scrutinized him for a moment and Bruce felt his neck and ears grow hot, an involuntary response. She then smiled. “It's for Clark, isn't it?”

“No,” Bruce answered, a bit too quickly. Diana beamed and he blushed even redder. “I mean, I'm not shopping for… anyone, I'm just… out.”

“You lie!” Diana chirped, laughing and grabbing Bruce's arm. Her hand was warm, even through the layers and Bruce felt calmer. “It has to be for Clark,” she insisted.

Bruce felt himself nodding. “I just… don't know what to get him. What does someone get an alien with god-like abilities?” He looked at her. “I'm just stuck and kinda need help picking something out.”

There was a pause and he blinked. Then, he pulled his arm out of Diana's grasp and saw the shimmering gold of the Lasso of Truth peeking from the arm of the cloak. He flushed red out of embarrassment. Diana laughed. “You lie to me a lot, Bruce. You're lucky I don't use the lasso more.”

“Dirty trick, Diana,” Bruce mumbled. He then composed himself with a deep breath, his gaze steady on Diana. “Well, now that you've volunteered yourself to helping me, where should we look?”

Diana smiled, took his hand, and pulled him deeper into the store.

 

\---

 

“None of this will work,” Bruce said, looking at the spread of miscellaneous items he and Diana had picked out for Clark. There was a book on duck migration patterns, a new scarf, and a few other things. Bruce was frustrated.

“Maybe we can get him a car!” Diana said, half-joking. She offered a smile, and Bruce laughed.

“No… it needs to be something… meaningful.”

They both were quiet for a second before, simultaneously, saying. “The watch!”

 

\---

 

The morning brought a whiteout to the Manor. The windows were shining with ice in the corners of the panes and a layer of snow on the outer sills. Bruce had been awake most the night, and now he sat sipping his coffee and sitting next to the chill-banishing fire in the cozy living room. It wasn't long after the sun had come up that Tim had padded into the room and curled up on the comfortable couch opposite Bruce. He didn't even look at the tree with mounds of brightly-wrapped gifts under it.

Bruce let him sleep. Dick came in about ten minutes after and then chatted about the latest cases they'd each been on. He’d sat on the couch with Tim, brushing a hand through his brother's hair when he shifted to drape over Dick's lap in what looked to be the most uncomfortable position known to the human body. Even so, Tim slept on.

Barb was the first of the kids to start sniffing around the gifts, Jason coming down and sitting against the wall next to it with a steaming mug of coffee in his grasp. He handed it to Barbara when she sat next to him, leaning against him.

Barry sped into the room in his pajamas after that and Bruce noted how the bottom of the right pant leg was vaguely smoking. The speedster buzzed around the tree.

“You're, like, 20,” Jason pointed out curtly.

Barry shrugged. “So?”

“And Jewish,” Dick said, leaning his head back to look at him upside down.

Again, Barry said, “So??”

They all laughed.

Bruce smiled faintly, taking a drink of his coffee.

Conner padded in with a sleepy Jon attached to his back. Damian was behind them, his hand gripping Jon's. They'd recently been inseparable and Bruce was glad that his youngest finally had a friend. He didn't want him turning out like the awkward adult that he himself was.

Conner deposited Jon (and, subsequently, Damian) on the couch and then sat in front of it, leaning back against Dick's legs. “So. When's presents?” hd asked, his serious gaze pointed directly at the only 'adult' in the room.

Tim perked at that, cracking an eye and looking at Bruce.

“When everyone is up,” he stated, getting a few complaints. “I'm not going to be the only adult down here, sorry.”

Vic walked in, yawning. “Oh, sweet, presents!” he said, bee-lining to the tree to inspect the hoard. Jason questioned him as well, but, as far as they were concerned, Barry and Vic were still lumped in with the rest of the younger members of the family.

After about 15 more minutes of steadily-growing chatter, Arthur and Diana walked in, Arthur in a horrible Christmas sweater and Diana in a flannel pajama set. Clark followed after them, as well as Alfred scones and more coffee in tow.

The kids all cheered and headed to the tree. They turned the couch around and shoved it over. Connor picked up a plush chair easily and set it down by the tree. Clark spoke up.

“Arthur, you're Santa.”

Clark smirked as Arthur blinked. “Me?” Arthur asked.

The kids started chanting Arthur’s name, as well as Santa. No surprise Barry was the loudest. Shrugging, Arthur grinned and vaulted the chair. He landed in it, scooted it even closer, and started the process. Bruce got up from his place at the fire and came to stand by Diana and Clark. Diana took his coffee and he didn't protest. Clark smiled at him, his dark curls a mess. His glasses were pushed up on his nose and his rumpled tee was tight on his chest and arms. He even had a bit of stubble lining his square jaw.

He looked good.

Diana shot Bruce a look and then stepped over to the rowdy group of children, leaving Bruce and Clark alone.

Bruce headed out of the room as Tim screamed, “I GOT SOCKS!!!”, getting laughter from the two adults keeping the peace. Clark chuckled and followed Bruce out.

Once they were in the hall, Clark smiled. “What's up, Bruce?” he asked, blue eyes bright. “League business?”

Bruce shook his head. “No. I have a gift for you.”

Clark's eyebrows lifted slightly. “For me?”

Chuckling, Bruce nodded. “Here.” He pulled a black gift box out of his robe pocket. It had a blue bow on it.

Gingerly, Clark took it and opened it.

Inside was a familiar pocket watch, the metal an antiqued silver. Clicking it open, Clark saw that it was the pocket watch that had broken when he burst out of the Kryptonian ship after being revived.

His father's pocket watch. After he'd calmed down, he'd gone back and found it floating in the fluid, smashed and unusable. It was the one thing he had physically that reminded him of his dad. He looked at the old photo of his mom and dad on the other side, looking undamaged and just as it looked when he would take the watch and open it while his parents slept. He always loved that watch.

He looked at Bruce, shock on his face. “Did you fix my dad's watch?”

Bruce nodded. He’d had Diana sneak into Clark's room late last night and had been in his workshop since, recreating the one-of-a-kind piece of hardware. The look in Clark's eyes told him it was the perfect choice.

“Thank you, Bruce…” Clark said softly, rubbing his thumb in the worn spot on the back, where the engraving had been worn smooth by years of being rubbed in pockets and in hand. “This… means the most.”

Bruce nodded and smiled. Then, without a moment to hesitate, he said “I… love you, Clark.”

The raw honesty in Bruce's voice and the fact that his heart leapt in his chest the seconds before he said those three words made Clark know they were true. He smiled brightly. “I love you too, Bruce.” He wrapped his arms around Bruce's shoulders and Bruce hugged him back. They parted just a bit then Bruce leaned in and kissed Clark, cupping his cheek gently as he did. Clark hummed and relaxed into the kiss.

It was an amazing gift for the both of them.


End file.
